


Beijo da Morte - Final alternativo

by Liz_Eden



Category: Get Smart
Genre: Gen, alternative ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, 99 e o Chefe estão infiltrados em uma festa no apartamento da socialite Tracy Dunhill. Ela planeja matar Max com um beijo, usando um batom envenenado. Será que 99 e o Chefe perceberão as intenções dela a tempo de salvar a vida do atrapalhado agente 86?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijo da Morte - Final alternativo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _Agente 86_ ( _Get Smart_ ) e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Agente 86_ ( _Get Smart_ ), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Mel Brooks e Buck Henry. Todos os direitos reservados aos autores, seus herdeiros e à Warner Bros.
> 
>   _Fanfiction baseada no episódio Beijo da Morte (Kiss of Death) _s02e45_

Max se encontrava em uma perigosa missão na festa da _socialite_ Tracy Dunhill. Mal sabia ele que aquela mulher sensual era nada mais nada menos do que a Filha da KAOS; cujo objetivo era vingar seu pai, que havia sido morto por Max um ano antes. Exatamente à meia-noite, ela lhe daria o Beijo da Morte, selando seus lábios com um batom envenenado.

A agente 99 e o Chefe, que estavam infiltrados na festa como dois convidados, tentavam observar cada passo do atrapalhado agente 86, mas em meio à agitação daquela festa, estava um tanto quanto difícil.

Pela quarta vez, Max entrou em um aposento do apartamento em que se encontravam escondidos dois agentes da CONTROLE, a 91 e o 13. Insistentemente, Max perguntava ao agente 13 o que ele havia ouvido, porém o mesmo se achava bêbado demais para se lembrar e poder relatar algo. E agora, o que faria para descobrir o que havia por trás dos sequestros da Srta. Dunhill? Precisava a qualquer custo protegê-la das garras da organização internacional do mal, a KAOS.

Enquanto moviam o corpo agitando os braços e as pernas sem parar, 99 disse ao seu parceiro de dança:

\- Chefe, estou preocupada. Venho tentando falar com o Max há uma hora, mas toda vez que tento me aproximar dele, aquele homem vem conversar comigo.

\- Tome cuidado, 99. Ele pode ser algum agente infiltrado da KAOS.

\- Mas ele não sai do lado da Srta. Dunhill e a todo o momento cochicha algo no ouvido dela. Percebeu?

Franzindo a testa enquanto sacudia os braços, o Chefe fazia um esforço para se lembrar do que havia visto:

\- Sim 99, para falar a verdade eu notei isso.

\- Acho que a vida de Max está em perigo, Chefe. E a Srta. Tracy Dunhill tem algo a ver com isso!

\- Já descobriu quem é aquela mulher? – Tracy quis saber, cochichando ao pé do ouvido de seu comparsa.

\- Ainda não... Mas estou desconfiado de que ela seja uma agente da CONTROLE.

Quando faltava um pouco para a meia-noite, todos se reuniram na sala para comemorar os meses que faltavam para a chegada do Ano Novo, conforme a anfitriã havia induzido.

\- Max, venha aqui! – Tracy o chamou com animação.

Max estava saindo do outro cômodo, fechando a porta quando ela o chamou. Um outro homem, já enxergando os aneis de Saturno depois de consumir tanta bebida alcoólica, viu a moça e a agarrou, dizendo:

\- Ei Tracy e quanto ao meu beijo? – e colou os lábios nos dela, caindo morto logo depois.

\- Chefe, veja! – 99 exclamou após presenciar a cena, apontando para o rapaz que jazia no chão – Então é isso! O beijo daquela mulher é mortal!

Tentando se recompor, Tracy murmurou para os convidados que olhavam atônitos para ela:

\- O que foi, por que estão me olhando assim? Ele... Desmaiou, foi isso! É a emoção que um homem sente ao me beijar!

Max olhou para ela todo mole e sorrindo, se sentindo o James Bond. Ela foi se aproximando dele devagar, com os braços estendidos para agarrá-lo.

Porém 99 foi mais rápida e se aninhando nos braços de Max, o beijou com paixão. Sentindo um calorzinho lhe subindo ao corpo, ele correspondeu quase sem perceber.

O Chefe se aproximou de Tracy apontando-lhe um revólver e anunciou:

\- Seu joguinho acabou, Srta. Dunhill. Você está presa.

A mulher estava furiosa por ter seus planos interrompidos por aquela agente intrometida.

\- Não pense que as coisas ficarão assim, Maxwell Smart... Eu ainda vingarei a morte do meu pai!

Algemando-a, um dos agentes a conduziu para a prisão.

Max e 99 ainda se beijavam, alheios a tudo o que estava ao redor deles, deixando um Chefe sem graça e incomodado por estar segurando vela.

\- Max, 99... A missão já acabou.

***

\- Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo nesta missão, Chefe.

\- Eu também, Max. Você foi muito bem, mas em especial a agente 99. Afinal, ela salvou a sua vida.

\- Ah sim, 99... – Max virou os olhos, sentindo novamente aquele calorzinho lhe subindo pelo corpo afora e se lembrando daquele beijo que ele não queria que tivesse tido um fim.

\- Sabe Chefe, bem que o senhor poderia mexer alguns pauzinhos para me enviar para mais umas cem missões perigosas como essa.

Vendo que o rosto do Chefe se convertia em uma impenetrável carranca, ele ainda tentou negociar:

\- Você acreditaria em... Vinte e cinco missões como essa? Com beijos mortais?... É, parece que não. – completou, virando os olhos.

**Fim**


End file.
